


Gorgeous, Even

by Ryumako



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryumako/pseuds/Ryumako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP; Ryuko and Mako get their own place together and after a long day of moving in, they have plenty of time to "mess around". Featuring trans girl Ryuko!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorgeous, Even

After a long day of getting further settled into their new place, it was nice to relax atop a freshly made bed. Ryuko had just changed into some loose-fitting pajamas and was currently lounging on top of said bed, flipping through various channels on their standard television set, her expression one of relative disinterest. She crossed her legs, squirming just a little and feeling the plush comforter shift with her weight. 

The sun was setting outside the one modest window in the room, casting an almost dreamlike pink radiance throughout the room as well as a slight glare on the television. Ryuko eventually settled on a channel, figuring she was distracted anyway. She set the remote on top of the nightstand next to her, and then looked over to the door to the conjoined bathroom, just to see it still closed with Mako presumably behind it. 

She briefly wondered what was taking the girl so long, and then figured it wasn’t like she was waiting on her for anything necessarily. Still, she was beginning to miss her company. She shook her head; she couldn’t have been away from her for more than ten minutes…when did she get so clingy?

She looked back to the television, just to see the sun still illuminating the dust that had gathered on the screen. Then, something else caught her gaze –her own shirt. She had put on a rather low-cut top, which wasn’t something she usually did. What had drawn her attention wasn’t necessarily the shirt, but what was beneath it. She cast one last glance to the bathroom door to see it still shut, and then curiously tugged at the collar of her own shirt and then proceeded to look down it. 

Her breasts were coming in rather nicely –better than she had anticipated, even. She hadn’t bothered to put on a bra, mostly because she liked being able to peek at them like this, not that she’d admit that to anyone. She smiled just to herself, suddenly feeling warmer. 

“Looking cute!” A certain voice sounded. Ryuko’s eyes immediately darted up to the bathroom doorway to see Mako standing there, her arm casually propped against the doorframe. 

“Mako! I uh, didn’t hear you open the door,” She said, pressing her shirt collar against her collarbone. Then, she looked over her girlfriend, and no wonder it took her a while in there –the girl was wearing a babydoll lingerie top (the sheer part of which reached her hips and was trimmed with lace) and matching panties, it seemed, the whole ensemble lavender in color. Even her hair seemed to be fluffier somehow. The dark-haired girl swallowed and then mumbled, “Speak for yourself.”

The brunette then smiled just enough to expose some teeth, and then sauntered over to the edge of the bed. She climbed atop the mattress, the still-setting sun casting a beautiful glow on the already beautiful girl. Ryuko couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle; while the girl was almost overwhelmingly attractive, her seductive mannerisms were just outside her regular bubbly character. Not that she was complaining…she always seemed to move more fluidly somehow when she was in the mood. 

Mako then reached her person and then positioned her legs to either side of her hips, sitting atop her lap. Maintaining eye contact, she reached for the remote, pointed it behind her, and then turned off the television. Then, she tucked a lock of Ryuko’s dark hair behind her ear. 

“Ryuko-chan is so pretty,” She cooed, and then pressed her lips to the joint of her jaw. Ryuko inhaled gradually through her nose, and then slowly uncrossed her legs to be more comfortable. 

“You’re prettier,” The older teen stated. Mako didn’t say anything for a moment as she traced her jaw with leisurely kisses until she met her chin, where she then moved to kiss her lips. 

She then opened her eyes to gaze into hers and spoke, “Ryuko-chan is _gorgeous_.” She uttered the words with such sincerity that Ryuko couldn’t find an adequate response. Mako didn’t seem to mind, however, as she seized her lips once more. That was so like the girl, to ignore a compliment to implement her original sentiment with more emphasis. It was because of things like this that Ryuko never found herself questioning the depth of her love for her. 

As the dark-haired girl had the thought, the brunette had gone ahead and slid her tongue between her slightly-parted lips. Ryuko received her eagerly, her affectionate thoughts increasing and translating into and ineffable need to please the girl. Their tongues wrapped around one other almost experimentally, as though trying to test the depth of each other’s current desire. However, the brunette took even more initiative and tilted her head somewhat, slipping her tongue just a bit further into her mouth and even whining as she did so.

At this, Ryuko felt as surge of longing travel down her spine. She broke the kiss a bit sloppily, and then inhaled to speak, “I love what you have on there, Mako, really…but do you think I could take off the top part now?” She asked unabashedly. As this was not the first time they’d done this, they’d both grown accustomed to each other’s bodies and held no regular apprehensions against undressing for each other in a timely fashion.

“Be my guest,” Mako spoke against her lips. Still, there was something to be said about the feeling of unclasping the hooks to your girlfriend’s bra; Ryuko didn’t think she’d ever get tired of exposing Mako’s voluptuous breasts.

Once she was faced again with said breasts, she looked at them intently, and then up to Mako’s curious expression, and then back down at her chest. Then, she promptly gripped her waist with both hands, buried her face between her breasts, and proceeded to do what many would refer to colloquially as “motor boating”.

Immediately, Mako began giggling rather loudly, and Ryuko couldn’t help but smile as she felt her chest rapidly inflate and deflate with her laughter. Then, the dark-haired girl slid a hand from her ribs to one of her breasts as her giggles began dissipating, and then squeezed at the squishy flesh. The brunette’s laughter quickly turned to soft whimpering, and before long her hips were moving gently against her lap.

“Ryuko-chan…” She uttered. “I can already feel you…” She began grinding a little more noticeably. “Yeah…yeah, you’re…”

“Mako…” She breathed, suddenly feeling lightheaded. 

Mako suddenly began kissing at her neck again, leaving her wrists at a tight angle as they slowly slid away from her breasts. Mako, however, grabbed at the bottom of Ryuko’s shirt and began tugging it upward, quickly getting it off of her and detaching her mouth from her neck in the process. She then carelessly tossed the garment behind her. After that was out of the way, she also started pulling at the waist of Ryuko’s pajama pants.

Ryuko chuckled breathily, “In a hurry?”

The brunette puffed out her cheeks just a bit, her hands frozen gripping her pants. “You know what you do to me…”

She felt herself twitch. “Yeah, your fixation can get pretty hardcore.”

Mako stared at her for a moment and seemed to consider voicing a thought, but instead she just smiled, pecked her cheek, and continued tugging her pants down her legs. Once Ryuko had kicked them off her ankles so gracefully, the brunette got resituated over her.

“You’ve got some real cute panties, you know,” Mako spoke against her ear. “Mind if I borrow them sometime?”

If Ryuko had had a response to that inquiry, it was quickly lost as she felt the girl’s hand travel down her abdomen and over her panties, covering her already stiff member. She gasped, and felt her heart speed up in her chest as Mako began lightly rubbing over it. She bit her lip and rested her head against the headboard, causing the brunette to go for her exposed neck again with her lips. 

Ryuko kept her eyes closed, shuddering in anticipation, and then felt Mako snake her hand beneath her underwear and slowly pull out her length. She wrapped a small hand around it and then began stroking it cautiously, still kissing and licking at the veins on her neck. Ryuko lifted a hand from the mattress to weave it through the girl’s chestnut hair as she began sucking gently on the skin of her neck.

Just as Mako had begun picking up her pace with her hand, she led her lips up her neck and to the shell of her ear again to speak, “Ryuko-chan, I want you now…”

Ryuko swallowed. “Go ahead,” Her voice came out tiny. 

Mako then straightened out her back a little, distancing her face from Ryuko’s and sitting up on her lap. Then, she looked down at her panties, seemed to think for a second, and then moved her panties to the side instead of taking them off. Then, with Ryuko’s shaft still in her other hand, she positioned herself above it and then very gradually began to sink onto it, biting her bottom lip as she did so.

Ryuko kept her head against the headboard, not looking down and trying to stabilize her breathing. Though they had done this more than a few times, it was always a bit more intense than she could focus on directly. Eventually, she felt Mako’s hips touch her own, and she knew she was all the way inside of her. 

After a moment of Mako not moving anymore, Ryuko peeked open her eyes to find the girl’s face but an inch away from her own. When she made eye contact, Mako leaned in and stole a sweet and loving kiss. Ryuko quickly melted into the motion, and the brunette felt her twitch slightly inside her. Once their lips parted, Mako spoke quietly, “I love you, Ryuko.” 

Ryuko’s heart skipped a beat. “I love you too, Mako,” She responded, gazing into her eyes. 

Mako then smiled brilliantly, and then began lifting her hips as slowly as she had lowered them initially. The dark-haired girl inhaled deeply as the girl sunk down on her again, and then began setting a tender pace, rolling her hips languidly. Mako’s expression had since changed to one of considerable, yet cautious, pleasure. 

Ryuko wrapped her hands around the brunette’s hips, following her movement. She watched as her chest moved up and down with her, bouncing gently with the momentum. Then, she looked up to see her adorable face and the look she had on. Truly, the girl was an experience. 

“Mako… _god_ ,” She moaned.

“Mmn…” She vocalized in response. 

The dark-haired girl then moved one of her hands from her hips to travel beneath her, her fingers reaching her already-parted labia. She then quickly located her clit and started rubbing circles around it as the girl continued to move up and down.

As Mako felt her fingers against her nerves, she began moving in a more forward direction, as though to lean into her touch. “ _Ryuko-chan_ …” She breathed, slowing considerably. 

Ryuko noticed this and asked, “Are you getting tired?” She continued to rub her.

“A l-little…” The brunette admitted. “A- _ah_ …” She whimpered. While she wasn’t lifting her hips anymore, she was thrusting gently against the other girl’s fingers, even with Ryuko still inside her. 

“Why don’t you lie down and I’ll take over?” She suggested.

Mako’s eyes widened. “A-Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Ryuko affirmed, looking over the girl’s body again and how she had visibly gotten a light sheen of sweat over her skin. “Yeah, I’m sure,” She breathed. 

“Alrighty!” She carefully removed herself from the other girl, and then plopped down onto the other side of the mattress. 

As Ryuko moved to hover above her, she pulled her own panties down her legs and kicked them all the way off. She didn’t bother doing this for Mako, however, as she continued to work around them and re-penetrated the girl without further leisure. The brunette bit her lip cutely as she did so. 

From there, she began thrusting into her, soon regaining the pace Mako had set previously. In this position, Ryuko was somehow able to solicit even more needy noises from the girl, much to her own delight as well as pleasure. Just as good as this was that her smaller breasts were pressed firmly to Mako’s larger ones, rubbing against one another as she dipped in and out of her. 

Then, Ryuko changed her angle just a bit, thrusting just a little bit more in an upward motion. Mako arched her back at the sensation, involuntarily moaning, “Y-Yes!” 

Taking this as a good sign, the dark-haired girl maintained the position and then even began going at her harder instead of faster, feeling her walls tighten around her intermittently. 

“Mako, is it okay if I don’t…if I don’t…” She tried to find the words between her movements. 

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m still on birth control,” She understood and assured very swiftly with what voice she could find. 

Ryuko exhaled a sigh of both relief and pleasure as she continued to touch her hips to the other girl’s. She then brought her lips down to the brunette’s neck and began kissing at it tenderly. She also continued to focus on delivering powerful thrusts at the most gratifying angle she could achieve.

“Ryuko-chan…R-Ryuko…” The girl began chanting with hardly any voice, switching between including the honorific and neglecting it. “Ryuko-chan, I-I’m cumming!”

After hearing this, Ryuko sped up just a little, maintaining her intensity the best she could, trying to push both her and the girl over the edge, as she too had felt her climax approaching quickly. Then, Mako seized up almost dramatically, a high-pitched whine escaping her throat as her orgasm wracked her nerves. She had tightened considerably around Ryuko’s length in the process, causing her to groan her girlfriend’s name as she came inside her. 

Ryuko froze above her a moment as her lungs inflated and deflated visibly. Then, she sluggishly pulled out of the girl and fell next to her on the mattress. 

After Mako had too regained her composure, she flipped onto her side to face the other girl and promptly wrap an arm around her. “Ryuko-chan is so pretty when she cums,” She stated, nudging her face against her.

“What? No way,” She responded, looking toward the girl.

Mako looked up to her. “Yeah-huh! I just saw with my own two eyes,” She insisted. “Gorgeous, even.” 

Ryuko smiled perhaps the biggest she had that entire day. “Thanks, Mako.” She pulled the girl even closer as the sun began to disappear completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I didn't cross any lines with this. I'm non-binary myself but I don't struggle with too much dysphoria so I hope this is okay! Special shout out to tumblr user asurnasurpal for giving me tips.


End file.
